Gotas de Sal
by September's Child
Summary: No Yaoi. Viñetas sobre los momentos que inauguran la separación de los caminos de Saga y Kanon, según el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos frente a distintas escenas e instantes.
1. Marea

_Ésta será una colección de viñetas sobre lo sucedido en los días que inauguran la separación de los caminos de los gemelos._

 _Los personajes son de Kurumada._

 _Espero que disfrutéis la lectura y los dedico especialmente a todas aquellas personas que locura tras locura me siguen apoyando :)._

 _¡Gracias y saludos a los conocidos y a los que nos encontremos aquí por primera vez!_

* * *

 **GOTAS DE SAL**

 **#Marea#**

Tres días...

Hace tres días que me encerraste aquí.

Tres interminables días, con sus largas noches y sus insufribles mareas...

¿Por qué, Saga?

Creí que nos entenderíamos...creí que mi proposición te seduciría...

Sinceramente creí que no me abandonarías, que impedirías mi destierro...que me defenderías como siempre habíamos hecho uno con el otro, sin orden ni jerarquía.

Creí demasiado, y ahora sé que creí en promesas y anhelos forjados con humo.

Acabas de conseguir el oro...¿y ya te pesa en el alma?

¡Maldita sea, Saga! ¡Eres un condenado cobarde!

Tres días hace que ni tan sólo te has dignado a regresar, ni siquiera para comprobar que la muerte por exilio a la que me has condenado haya logrado tu objetivo...

Creí que éramos hermanos, Caballero de Géminis...¿ es así como debería llamarte a partir de ahora para no ofenderte?

Sabes tan bien como yo que también la merecía...y esta convicción te aterra.

Lo comprendo...yo también temería no poder volver a dormir con el alma tranquila.

Porqué no puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Yo tampoco, hermano...pero no son mis remordimientos los que me lo prohíben...es el maldito verdugo que tú me has impuesto.

Un verdugo que me lame las heridas, que me entumece los músculos y me agrieta la piel...

Un verdugo que cada noche aparece lentamente para llevar a cabo su misión mientras tú te bañas en aguas de oro con sabor a miedo...

¿Dónde estás ahora, Saga? ¿Dónde buscas consuelo?

Yo podría ofrecerte este consuelo que nunca más hallarás entre las mentiras de este repugnante lugar...sólo yo comprendo tu alma, pero no has querido escucharme...

Y no lo has hecho porqué me temes. En el fondo sé que me temes...No ha sido suficiente para ti el destierro que me ha infligido este lugar...has osado condenarme a una muerte segura, pero limpia de tu tacto.

Cobarde. Nunca te imaginé así, hermano...te creí mucho más digno y fuerte. Y me equivoqué.

Mi verdugo ya llega...ya va ascendiendo por mis piernas mientras intento librarme de su frío y húmedo tacto...deseo rechazar su compañía, pero su voluntad es tenaz e inquebrantable. Firme. Mucho más de lo que ya es tu honor.

Mis manos apenas tienen fuerzas para agarrarse a la vida...pero lo haré, Saga. Lo haré hasta que te dignes a venir y ser testigo de mi ejecución. De la misma que tú solo me has impuesto.

Esta noche mi verdugo llega tranquilo, y quizás me ofrezca la esperanza de poder respirar mientras se regocija con el sufrimiento de mi cuerpo.

Duerme bien Saga...

Es todo lo que te deseo mientras la nueva marea me visita.

Al menos ella es constante en su compañía. Noble y sincera. No esconde su intención.

Pero no tiene en cuenta la mía.

 _Ven...sube...abrázame...bésame con tu sabor a sal..._

 _Ahógame..._

 _Inténtalo..._

 _...porqué es lo único que podrás hacer._


	2. Voluntad

**#Voluntad#**

He sobrevivido a la cuarta marea.

Ha sido benévola conmigo...me ha regalado unos preciosos centímetros por donde poder respirar vida mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía gracias a la hiriente caricia de las aguas de un mar que no me mata.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no acabas con mi tortura? ¿Por qué te retiras al amanecer, ofreciéndome una jornada más de sufrimiento, sed y hambre?_

Siento mis labios agrietados...y el hambre me araña el estómago como si fuera una fiera salvaje en cautividad.

Qué maldita ironía...preso en agua que no puedo beber...

Y tú, Saga...sigues sin aparecer para comprobar mi muerte. ¿Será que temes hallarme todavía con vida?

Dioses...la sed se está alimentando de mi cordura...y el hambre duele tanto que ya ni siquiera lo percibo como dolor...

¿Me estaré acostumbrando a la inanición? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Pero no...En realidad no quiero morir...No _deseo_ morir...Y no lo haré. No aquí.

No voy a satisfacer tu placer de verme sucumbir en esta prisión, hermano.

No...No lo haré...

Si al menos mi verdugo llegara acompañado de algún pez...Sólo un pez...con ésto me conformaría, aunque me tuviera que comer crudas sus entrañas...aunque sus espinas me rasgaran la garganta...

Un pez...es todo lo que pido si no deseo que las espinas de la hambruna se claven con peligrosa profundidad en mi estómago...

Tiemblo..todo mi cuerpo tiembla...Los harapos que me cubren no se secan, pese a mantenerme todo lo lejos que puedo de las húmedas vestimentas de mi verdugo.

Y la visión me falla...el horizonte se presenta borroso, y ya no tengo fuerzas para gritar al velero que intuyo que navega unas pocas millas lejos de mí.

Gritar...¿para qué?

Nadie ha acudido a mis desesperados gritos que presiento audibles sólo para mí...

Quizás ya no tengo voz...

Pero sigo sintiendo una sed atroz. La lengua que tantea mis labios se siente tan árida como la piel que acaricia.

Observo el preludio de la llegada de otra marea moverse cerca de mis encogidas piernas, y mis mejillas repentinamente escuecen.

Maldita sea...no puedo llorar. Ésto es lo que tú quisieras, hermano.

No...no voy a llorar, porqué ni las lágrimas son capaces de saciar mi tormento.

También son saladas. Condenadamente saladas...

Quizás ha llegado el momento de rendirme. No lo resisto más...la sed me desolla sin misericordia, y ya no soy capaz de saber si en realidad albergué algún tipo de poder alguna vez...

Quizás sólo lo imaginé, y por ésto estoy aquí...

No quiero morir, pero esta noche mi verdugo vendrá con su vestido de gala, el mismo que no me dejará ni una brecha que respirar.

Esta noche acudirá con la compañía del viento...y estará inquieto.

Lo noto...y lo presiento.

El agua a mis pies ya se está alterando.

Y a mí ya no me queda voluntad a la que agarrarme.

Sólo sed...una terrible sed que me cierra los ojos y me distorsiona el oído, engañándome con una música que canta lluvia.

Me abandono a mi locura, y la música cada vez se reproduce con más fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. Mis mejillas siguen escociendo, y las lágrimas gotean en el movedizo charco que va creciendo frente a mí.

Gotean y gotean, cada vez más insistentes...

Es absurdo...porqué no me quedan tantas lágrimas que llorar...pero el goteo se vuelve frenético, acarreando con él un nuevo aroma...

Un aroma que percibo dulzón...y salvador.

No sé cómo ni porqué...pero una fuerza desconocida me alza de las rocas y me lanza contra una reja que soy incapaz de torcer. Sólo mis brazos pueden tantear la libertad que yace tras ella, y entonces lo siento...

Llueve...

No...no llueve...Diluvia.

Y con aterradora claridad, lo comprendo...

Hoy no voy a morir.

El cuenco que mis sucias y temblorosas manos forman lo va a impedir.


	3. Locura

**#Locura#**

 _Mi nombre es Kanon..._

 _Mi nombre es Kanon..._

 _Mi hermano gemelo es Saga...Saga de Géminis..._

 _Mi hermano se llama Saga...y él me ha encerrado aquí..._

 _Ha sido él..._

 _Ha sido él..._

 _Y mi nombre es Kanon..._

¿Cuatro noches? ¿Quizás cinco? No lo sé...ya he perdido la cuenta...

Sólo sé que mi nombre es Kanon...y que Saga me ha condenado a morir.

No tengo fuerzas...sólo sed...La lluvia de ayer no fue suficiente para saciarme la sequedad que está tomando mi cuerpo...¿Fue ayer? Tampoco lo sé...

Sólo sé que el hambre me está matando...y que esta maldita humedad que ha calado en mis huesos me está robando la cordura y el poder.

¿Tuve algún poder divino alguna vez? Quizás también lo soñé...

Pero lo intentaré de nuevo.

Abandono el absurdo balanceo que mi cuerpo hecho un ovillo y abrazado con su propio tacto está meciendo mi mente, y me alzo.

Lo volveré a intentar...porqué alguna vez sentí correr el poder dentro de mí...

Son sólo rejas...las debería poder forzar. Abrir. Romper. Separar...

Debería poder hacerlo...

Me agarro a ellas, y lo intento con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez...

Una...y otra...vez...

Mis manos duelen. Escuecen. Resbalan sobre el acero que empiezo a creer divino...

Sangre.

En mis palmas. En mis dedos desollados...Sangre que lamo como si fuera un salvaje intentando aplacar su sed...

Pero no soy un salvaje.

Mi nombre es Kanon...y no quiero enloquecer.

Sólo beber otra vez. Sólo comer...

No...no puedo más...Me rindo.

Siento que mis piernas se doblan, que el agua vuelve a lamerme el esqueleto, que las manos me escuecen al hundirse en este maldito charco de sal que tengo como suelo...y entonces la veo...

¿Es una ilusión?

Una lubina. Pequeña. Atrapada en el mismo charco que me apresa a mí.

Quiere escapar...Regresar al ancho mar. Ser libre.

Y yo necesito vivir.

Mi nombre es Kanon y no soy un salvaje...pero hoy voy a traspasar el límite de la necesidad.

No sé cómo lo hago, pero la apreso con mis ensangrentadas manos. La golpeo contra la roca...le arranco la cabeza de cuajo...

La devoro.

Sabe a sangre. A la suya. A la mía.

Sabe a locura...sólo mía.

Pero aún sé cuál es mi nombre...y gracias a ti, pequeña y condenada lubina, mañana quizás aún lo recordaré.

 **###**

Soy Saga...Caballero de Oro de Géminis.

Soy poderoso, lo sé...y me siento así.

Todos me respetan...todos me adoran...y se siente bien. Demasiado bien.

Y quiero más.

Mucho más.

Siento el poder recorrer mis venas, y la adicción a su hirviente sensación se está tornando insaciable.

Quiero más...

Antes me hubiera conformado...pero _tú_ osaste entrar en mi mente...y _ahora_.. _.hoy_...te lo agradezco, mientras de lejos te observo apagarte cada día un poco más.

Muere...desaparece...libérame de tu maldita sombra.

Y déjame ser lo que sólo yo puedo ser.

Yo y nadie más.

En la sala Patriarcal un bebé llora...Y Shion le mece entre sus ancianos brazos.

Eres anciano, Shion, demasiado anciano...y yo soy joven. Insultantemente joven.

Y poderoso. Deberías saberlo, viejo Shion...

Mi nombre es Saga...y tú me otorgaste el poder de Géminis...

Y _hoy_ me siento exultante. He profanado tu sagrado Star Hill, viejo...

...y ni te has dado cuenta de ello.

Estás viejo, y _hoy_ yo lo sé.

La sagrada daga reluce entre mis manos. Alumbra mi ambición. Seduce mi cordura...la apresa y la aleja de mí...

Pero no me importa...no estoy loco porqué aún sé quién soy.

Soy Saga de Géminis, y mi nombre será el último al que rogarás antes de morir.

Yo lo sé.

Esta daga lo sabe.

Pero ahora empieza a temblar entre mis manos...a escocerme la piel con el tacto de su ardiente metal...

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la sostengo en mis manos? ¿Cómo ha llegado a mí?

¿Y qué hago frente a la cámara Patriarcal?

Un bebé llora...Athena llora, y el Sumo Patriarca Shion seguramente la mece entre sus brazos...

Soy Saga de Géminis, el más poderoso de todos los Caballeros que algún día completarán esta divina orden.

Sirvo al Santuario. Sirvo a Shion...y oculto la daga a esperas de devolverla a su lugar.

¿Pero dónde?

Mañana se la entregaré al Patriarca...él sabrá qué hacer.

Mientras me siento frente a la gran puerta, y la custodio. Debo protegerles...al Patriarca...a Athena...a ambos.

Cierro los ojos y me abandono a mis pensamientos, y a un irracional sueño.

Un maldito sueño que sólo me trae aroma a mar. A sangre y locura...

 _Kanon...Kanon...Kanon..._

Cierro los ojos con más fuerza, y algo duele.

Algo gotea.

Mi mano se ha cerrado con demasiada fuerza entorno a algo hiriente.

Una daga...


	4. Nana

**#Nana#**

Es el fin...

Lo presiento...Lo sé.

El mar cubre por completo la gruta que me apresa, y yo ya no puedo más.

El poco aire que queda en mis pulmones clama por salir, pero si lo hace...sólo el agua tendrá lugar...

Has ganado, Saga. Lo has conseguido.

Tu cobardía hoy me ahogará.

Mis manos ya no palpan nada...sólo agua. Mis piernas han perdido todo soporte sólido, y mi voluntad se extingue...

Cierro los ojos y sello mis labios...pero mi nariz deja escapar la última bocanada de vida que aún palpita en mis pulmones...

Es el fin...y en él sólo se percibe oscuridad.

Vergüenza...derrota...agua...sal...y oscuridad.

Nada más.

No puedo más...necesito respirar, pero si lo intento, muero...

Es el fin...sí, lo es...y me abandono en la húmeda cuna que me mece.

Siento cómo la vida se escurre a través de la yema de mis dedos, los mismos que ya no tienen fuerza para sujetarse a la vida.

Y entonces lo siento.

Dentro de mí. Muy dentro de mí.

Una canción...Una nana.

Una dulce voz que canta a mi alma.

¿Es la locura que viene a tomarme de la mano para que no abandone este infame mundo en total soledad?

Sí, debe ser éso...la locura.

Muero...y lo hago solo. Porqué tú, Saga, no estás para verlo.

Me rindo...parto los labios con ansias de devorar aire, de inspirar vida, y mis pulmones se llenan de sal.

La nana sigue reproduciéndose en mi mente. La locura canta a mi muerte.

Canta...canta...canta...

Y se siente dulce.

Tan dulce como esta irreal luz...

Veo luz tras mis párpados cerrados. Siento luz recorriendo mi inerte cuerpo. Noto que me alimenta...que me da aire...

Aire...aire...

...aire...

Mi corazón aún late...lentamente. Lo siento retumbar en cada célula de un cuerpo que ya debería haber muerto...

Pero me apago...ahora sí...me voy...pero se siente bien...

Algo me reconforta en mi final.

Pero me voy.

Ya no hay luz...sólo oscuridad.

Lóbrega oscuridad...

...

... ...

Luz.

Otra vez luz. Descarada, azotándome el rostro...rasgando la piel de mi cuerpo...

¿Así se siente la muerte?

Mi corazón no late...mis pulmones no respiran, pero algo me obliga a abrir los ojos al nuevo mundo que me espera.

Una angustiosa opresión estruja mi pecho, retuerce mi estómago...Quiere salir...Algo quiere huir de dentro de mí, y mis labios le facilitan el camino.

Agua...agua...y más agua, derrochada con un dolor que me lacera la garganta.

Necesito abrir los ojos, pero me da miedo. No quiero ver el rostro de la muerte...no deseo saber cómo son sus paredes...No puedo notar su tacto.

Me aterra...

Pero mis dedos se agarran a su caricia. Áspera, húmeda...devastadora.

Debo ser valiente. Debo mirarla a la cara. Aceptar su llegada.

Y abro los ojos.

Escuecen...duelen y se achican ante la bofetada de luz que los azota.

¿Hay luz en la muerte?

No...

La muerte no puede albergar ninguna cálida luz...

El sol sí...

El tacto del sol me despierta, y entonces lo veo.

Las rocas de la gruta vuelven a ser mi lecho.

Me creí muerto...Pero la parca también me ha rechazado.

Río, lloro...no sé lo que hago...Los dedos de mis entumecidas manos se agarran a la maraña de greñas que cubren mi rostro. Se enredan entre ellas...estrujan mi cabeza...y sigo derrochando lágrimas entre risas insanas...

Vivo...aún vivo, y no sé por qué...

Porqué sólo sé que a nadie importo...

Ni la muerte acepta mi compañía.

Sólo me quedas tú, locura mía...

No me abandones...Tú no...

Cántame...hazlo otra vez...

Una nana para poder dormir.

Y hacerlo en paz.


	5. Santuario

**#Santuario#**

Una gota...

Dos...

Tres...

El silencio en la cámara Patriarcal es total. Solamente el goteo de la sangre le arrebata la solemnidad.

Sangre cálida...anciana y poderosa...

Sangre muerta.

La mano que aún empuña la daga no tiembla. Mis ojos tampoco se estremecen al contemplar la macabra escena que yo mismo he rubricado.

¿Macabra? No...miento.

Necesaria.

El Santuario necesita respirar a un nuevo líder.

El mundo urge un nuevo líder...y ése soy yo.

Yo y nadie más...

 _Nadie más._

La armadura de Géminis me contempla en la distancia, desde las gélidas losas de mármol que poco a poco van tiñéndose de color.

Parece que me sonríe, que aplaude mi decisión, que comparte mi destino...

Así me lo muestra el rostro que la luna llena baña con su azulada luz...Sí, sonríe...y yo sonrío con él antes de volver la vista hacia un cuerpo que ni tan sólo me ha ofrecido resistencia.

Eras débil, Shion...arrebataste demasiados años a la vida humana, y ha llegado tu momento de dormir.

Duerme bien, viejo...duerme bien...y permíteme que te despoje de unas ropas que ya no te seran útiles en tu último viaje.

Se siente bien el tacto de estas sagradas telas...es reconfortante, cálido...

Poderoso.

Pero nunca más de lo que soy yo.

Observo el anciano rostro que ya no palpita, y siento unas imperiosas ansias de reír.

Y lo hago. Abiertamente. A pleno pulmón.

Solo.

La armadura sigue con su doble mirada clavada sobre mí, y yo le sonrío.

Busco su complicidad.

Y me responde.

Una lágrima de sangre mancilla el rostro oculto por su propia sombra.

E inexplicablemente mi risa se torna acuosa.

Unas tímidas lagrimas rasgan mis mejillas...pero son lágrimas de alegría.

De satisfacción.

De poder...

El Santuario es mío.

 _Sólo mío._

Yo empiezo a labrar mi destino, rebosante de gloria y reconocimiento...

 _"Y de soledad."_

Callo...sostengo la respiración y escucho...

Oigo los latidos de mi propio corazón. Rítmicos...calmados...

Orgullosos.

Afilo los oídos y espero...pero ninguna palabra más acude a entrometerse en mi momento.

Ignoro de dónde ha surgido esta voz, y mis ojos regresan a la belleza de la armadura que sólo a mi me pertenece en busca de respuestas.

El rostro iluminado por la luna sigue sonriéndome.

El rostro oculto se empeña en seguir derramando lágrimas de sangre.

Pero está oculto, y mis ojos le desprecian.

Simplemente no merece mi atención...

Y la amarga sonrisa que se mezcla con la sangre, es solamente una ilusión.


	6. Futuro

**#Futuro#**

Hambre...sed...frío...humedad...

Música celestial acompañándome cuándo sólo deseo morir...

La locura cebándose en mí...jugando con mi mente mientras yo sólo puedo abrazarme a mí mismo, mecerme en esperas que mi enajenación se disponga a cantarme una vez más...

Son las sirenas del mar que cantan a mi castigo...

Se ríen de mí. O quizás lloran mi condena.

Porqué...

¿Alguien llora mi ausencia?

¿La lloras tú, Saga?

No...qué ingenuo que soy...¡Qué vas a llorarme tú, si fue tu ambición la que me encerró aquí!

Sólo tenemos quince años, hermano...Yo sólo quise ser grande a tu lado...Nada más.

Y te asustaste de mí. Empezaste a temerme...y quisiste robarme mi porción de futuro...

¿Por qué tú puedes labrarte un brillante porvenir sembrado de éxito y yo no?

¿Por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir por mí.

Y tú, locura mía, tampoco.

Hoy he decidido abandonarte. No lo resisto más. Quiero un futuro para mí...y nadie...nadie me lo va a arrebatar.

Ni siquiera tú, Saga...Empezaste a temer mis palabras, y te equivocaste.

Debiste empezar a temer mi poder.

Esta mañana mi sangre hierve...una fuerza extraña me reconforta desde dentro. Me recorre las venas, me alimenta la cordura y la determinación que he creído perder entre insanas nanas de cuna arropando mi rendición.

Frente a mis agotados ojos vislumbro una grieta. No sé el tiempo que hace que esta cicatriz rasga las profundidades de la gruta que me apresa...pero hoy me llama. Una fuerza dentro de ella consigue que me alce de la roca que se ha convertido en mi punto de encuentro con la parca.

Los pies se sumergen en el perenne charco de agua salada que ha sido la alfombra de mi decadencia más absoluta. La atravieso...y lo hago agradeciendo los desgraciados peces que han hallado su fin en ella, y que han impedido el mío en toda su crudeza.

Ando sobre ella por última vez. Sé que es la última.

Lo sé cuando siento un terrible poder que incluso a mí me acobarda emerger de mi puño.

Lo sé cuando la grieta se agranda bajo el influjo que todos los Caballeros de Athena llaman cosmos...

La grieta cede bajo el poder de _mi_ cosmos...

Y entonces lo veo...Algo brilla tras la puerta que ante mí se ha abierto.

Parece un arma antigua...parece un Tridente...

Y es divino...

Un raído sello lo protege...Guarda su poder...

Pero el sello se deshace entre mis magullados dedos.

Se deshace...y la locura regresa a mí cantándome leyendas marinas...

Me gustan...suenan bien en los oídos de mi maltratada mente...y una de ellas me seduce.

Habla de un Dragón Marino...Y yo decido que hable de mí.

Sí...esta leyenda cantada por sirenas habla de mí.

Y entre sus saladas notas me veo...vestido con una armadura que me espera.

Una armadura que llevará inscrito mi nombre...

 _Mi_ nombre, y el de nadie más.

Gracias Saga. Gracias por abandonarme a morir a manos del mar.

Gracias por temer mis palabras...y gracias para ofrecerme algo que ni tú soñaste en que yo pudiera anhelar.

En mis manos yace un tridente marino...Un futuro.

 _Mi_ futuro.

Teñido de azul. Con sabor a sal.

¿Y en tus manos? ¿Qué yace en ellas?

Lo mismo que surca mi rostro entre risas enajenadas. Los mismo que dota de sabor al mar y la sangre.

Gotas de sal, hermano.

Gotas de sal...

 **#FIN#**

* * *

 _¡Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido estas pequeñas viñetas!_

 _Espero que se hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
